carnosaurfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnosaur 2
'' Carnosaur 2'' is the low budget sequel to the 1993 horror-film Carnosaur. Plot The government found the nest of the dinosaurs from the first film and transported them to a remote nuclear dump site in the desert. Of course, the eggs hatch and the new dinosaurs start munching on all the humans they can find while causing lots of damage to the nuclear facility. Officer Walker (Guy Boyd) at a nuclear testing facility is on potrol, he suddenly hears a sound with asking who was there with no answer go's back on potrol only to hear the sound of animal, screams in terror is attacked and killed by an unseen creature. Two kids sneak into a dynamite storage room, and they get caught by Jesse's uncle. At the diner Zeb hears coyotes messing around with trash and he goes out the back and is killed by something. It throws his body threw a window and kills everyone there except for Jesse. A group of technicians are called on to investigate the power shortage at a top-secret mining facility at the request of Major Tom McQuade. They are unable to reach anyone at the facility, and when they land no one is around. Three of the group goes to the computer room to try and get the system back up, while the other three search for the missing crew. They find the lunch room torn to shreds with large splatters of blood. In one corner they find a catatonic Jesse suffering from shock. They take him back to the computer control center and demand answers from McQuade, who evades their questions. When they demand to leave, he refuses and orders them back to work, despite their continuing problems with the communications equipment. The main crew heads down to a lower level to investigate the situation while Galloway (the pilot) and Moses (the computer expert) stay in the control center with the kid, named Jesse. On the lower level, the crew gets more and more suspicious but McQuade continues to act as if he knows nothing. The crew finds a huge tooth which really bothers McQuade. Then something drags the crew boss away down a hatch. The crew runs, ready to get out of the place. In the computer center, Jesse freaks at the screams coming through the radio and runs screaming "they aren't gonna make it!" Galloway starts after him. Left by himself, Moses hears a strange sound and looks up to see a Velociraptor, which smacks him twice before attacking and throwing him around the room. Galloway returns to see the attack and flees, heading for the helicopter. The rest of the crew is right behind her. Galloway has the helicopter powered up and is yelling at the crew to hurry when she hears that strange sound and finds a raptor in the back of the helicopter. It attacks and while trying to fend it off, she loses control of the copter sending it up into the air and flying erratically. The crew thinks she is leaving them, but once she dies the copter crashes and blows up, killing the raptor as well. With nothing to escape in, the crew runs back inside to take refuge in the computer room. McQuade finally fills them in on the events of Carnosaur and explains that the government kept some of the eggs, which hatched in the facility. Using dynamite, the group decides to try and seal off the lower levels to keep anymore dinosaurs from getting in, leaving McQuade and Rawlins behind with Jesse. McQuade is really bothered by the crew doing this, however, and chases after them. He knocks out Monk, then continues after Reed. After a brief fight, Monk catches up and they are able to smack him back down. The group is then attacked by more dinosaurs. McQuade finally explains that he was trying to stop them because the facility is a nuclear hot-spot, containing nuclear waste and warheads in the lowest two levels, and that the radiation is leaking. Jesse comes up with the idea of crashing the computers to send the site into emergency mode, which should get an evacuation squad to come and rescue them. Once Jesse is able to get the code and the plan is put into place, the group begins making its way back to the surface. They continue using dynamite to hold off any dinosaurs while getting to the elevator. While they are going up, a raptor gets on top of the elevator and manages to pull Rawlins out of it. In a particularly graphic scene, it rips off her arm before tearing into her groin with its teeth, while the others have to listen to her agonizing death. Monk and McQuade get injured so they stay behind with the dynamite, blowing themselves up along with the raptors that are on their tail. Jesse and Jack, now on their own, continue making their way to the surface. They run into a large Tyrannosaurus, but manage to escape. Jack, however, takes a long fall and is injured. Jesse runs outside to find the evacuation team waiting. He tries to get them to go back for Jack, but they refuse, so he runs back in himself. He manages to retrieve Jack and get him outside to the rescue helicopter, just as the T. Rex busts outside and bites the head off one of the rescue crew. Jesse runs back again, getting behind the wheel of a fork lift and driving at the Rex. After a shoving match, he manages to push it into a deep pit. He rejoins the evacuation crew, and after are safely in the air, they blow up the mine using the rest of the dynamite that had been left behind with a remote detonator. Cast *John Savage as Jack Reed *Ryan Thomas Johnson as Jesse Turner *Rick Dean as 'Monk' Brody *Cliff De Young as Tom McQuade *Don Stroud as Ben Kahane *Arabella Holzbog as Sarah Rawlins *Miguel A. Núñez Jr. as Ed Moses *Neith Hunter as Joanne Galloway *Guy Boyd as Joe Walker *Christopher Darga as Hal Mosley *Jason Adelman as Davey Lewis *William G. Clark as Ed O'Brien Release Carnosaur II was released on DVD on April 18, 2000. Special features included cast biographies and the original trailer. It was released on February 6, 2001 as part of the Carnosaur Collector's Set, which packaged together the original DVD releases of all three Carnosaur movies. Sequels *Carnosaur 3: Primal Species- Soldiers investage a warehouse full of terrorists that have stolen bombs from the United States and Discover raptors and a T-Rex. *Raptor- A sherrif and an animal control officer investigate several murders and find out it's a pack of raptors and a T-Rex *Raptor Ranch- A small texas town is attacked by bloody thirsty raptors External link Carnosaur 2 (1995) at The Internet Movie Database Category:Science fiction horror films Category:Dinosaur films Category:Monster movies Category:English-language films